everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Bad Company (Battlefield: Bad Company)
Cutscene A UH-60 Black Hawk arrives at a US Army base and prepares to land. Marlowe (Narrating): Welcome to the 222nd Army Battalion, the B-Company, where the Army racks up all the misfits and trouble makers deemed expendable by the army. They call it Bad-Company, a mismatched bunch of rejects placed to serve our country as cannon fodder. My name is Preston Marlowe. They could have thrown me in jail for what I did. But instead, they transferred me here. This is my story. Marlowe steps out of the helicopter and walks towards ''[[Samuel Redford|''Redford]]. Marlowe: Private Preston Marlowe reporting for duty, sir! Redford: You sure you're in the right place? Preston: I believe so, sir! This is B-Company, right? Redford: Yep, sure is. But you want to cut that sir, yes sir crap. I'm a Sergeant, not the goddamn President. Marlowe: OK, sorry, sir! I mean, Sergeant. Redford: Yeah, whatever. That one over there, his name's Sweetwater. Sweetwater and Haggard walk towards Marlowe Sweetwater: Hey, welcome to the sandbox. Redford: This one's Haggard Haggard: Hey, how'ya doing. You smell very clean. Redford: My name's Redford, and you can call me that. Or Sarge. We're all in this mess together now. Marlowe: Right Sarge. Do you know what squad I'm supposed to belong to? Redford, Sweetwater and Haggard walk away. Haggard: The new guy! Sweetwater: Hey, I betcha he'll be dead by Friday. Marlowe: Sarge? Redford: You can ride with us. New guy. Marlowe: New guy huh? Ok. Tutorial The player starts out in a truck which follows the convoy, while a UH-60 Black Hawk takes off. Redford: Me? I'm gonna go home in 3 days, so you best get to know the others. Haggard here is a natural born Demolition expert. Haggard: What? I just like the way stuff blows up. The Convoy passes 3 soldiers in target practice, which one accidentally blows up a Fuel Tank with his M203. Sweetwater: That's just fine, as long as it's the enemy's stuff. Redford: And Sweetwater, well if you ever need someone to talk a hole through your head, he's your guy. Sweetwater: That's a cheap shot, I don't really talk that much. Redford: Shut up Sweetwater. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo-One-Charlie, this is Mike-One-Juliet, over. Sweetwater: Aww listen, its the new dispatch girl, Miss July. Redford: Mike-One-Juliet, this is Bravo-One-Charlie over. Mike-One Juliet: You are to move ahead of the convoy and scout the terrain. I'll get back to you with new orders, over. Sweetwater: Aww she got a real nice voice. Redford: 'Sweetwater! ''2 AH-64 Apaches fly pass overhead. '''Haggard: Check it out, it's the cavalry! Sweetwater: Isn't it amazing that we're always going towards the fighting, and their always flying in the opposite direction? Artillery fire can be heard. Sweetwater: '''I sure hope those are our guns. '''Haggard: Makes a beautiful sound either way. Artillery strikes the convoy. Sweetwater: It's an ambush! Typical! Haggard: Quit your whining Sweets! About time we got some action. Look at the new guy he's- The player blacks out. Haggard: '''Oh look, the new guy's dead. '''Sweetwater: Already? I was just about to learn his name. Haggard: I think it was probably Joe, usually is. Redford: His name's Preston, Preston Marlowe, and he's not dead, right soldier? Redford: Let's see if your OK, try following my instructions. Look up. The player looks up. Redford: OK now look down. The player looks down. Redford: You feel OK Marlowe? If the player chooses to invert controls, the sequence repeats. Sweetwater: Hey new guy! Get your ass over here! The player jumps over a rock, and heads towards a destroyed car. Redford: Crouch under the car. The player crouches under the car and continues walking towards Sweetwater. Sweetwater: There you are new guy, aw you sure don't smell so good anymore! Well welcome to Bad Company! Sweetwater: Man your a mess, you sure you still alive? Use the auto injector, it's good stuff, gets you back on your feet. The player uses the auto injector. Sweetwater: '''That's what I'm talking about! Good as new! '''Redford: Looks like your weapon took a beating as well. Let's find out if it works OK. Try taking out those barrels over there. The player destroys all 3 barrels. Redford: Yeah. Everything seems to be working fine, make sure you pick up any extra ammo you find in crates or fallen enemies, we can use all that we can get our hands on. The player fills up on ammunition. Haggard: You know, you can shoot grenades, too. Try blowing a hole in that house, it's fun! The player shoots a hole in the house. Haggard: 'Woohaha! Yeehah! No need using the door, just make your own! '''Redford: '''This vehicle is busted! Marlowe, grab a power tool, see if you can fix it. '''Redford: '''That's a power tool you've got there. Hold on to it, you can use it to fix any broken vehicles. '''Redford: '''Marlowe, fix that piece of junk on the road. ''The player fixes the damaged Humvee. '''Redford: Good job Marlowe. Maybe we can keep your around after all! Haggard: Yeah, thanks for pimping my ride! The squad groups up around Redford. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo-One-Charlie, this is Mike-One-Juliet, over. Sweetwater: '''Ah, the dulcet tones of Miss July. '''Redford: Mike-One-Juliet, this is Bravo-One-Charlie, over. Mike-One Juliet: We're getting some heavy shelling from Grid 641. You've got a go ahead to take out the artillery base, out. Redford: You heard the lady, we're taking out the artillery base. Sweetwater: 'That's not playing it very safe! '''Haggard: '''My middle name is "Not Safe"! Well, actually its Gordon. ''Haggard walks away from the squad. Assault on the Artillery Base '''Redford: Let's move out before those Russians get their act together. Haggard: So what are we gonna do Sarge? Are we just gonna just run straight towards enemy lines? Sweetwater: Yeah Haggard that's a great idea! Or, we could use that vehicle over there. Player gets on the Humvee. As the player drives towards the Artillery base, 2 AH-64 Apaches fly in the opposite direction. Sweetwater: So...the field manual for 4 man assault teams on heavy Artillery bases is kinda hazy...but i was thinking maybe err- Haggard: Argh, let's just get up there and kill them to tiny-tiny pieces. Redford: No, we move in as a team and we stay in cover as far as possible, now move out! Player reaches the artillery base. Redford: Okay, this is our stop. And Sweetwater, just shut the hell up. Sweetwater: What? I didn't say anything. Haggard: You just did. Sweetwater: That's just not fair. Haggard: I know what you are but what am I? Redford: SHUT UP. Redford: Stay low, multiple hostiles up ahead. Player engages and kills several Russian soldiers. Redford: Ok we're clear! We're clear! Redford: Squad! Push up! Player continues to advance to the Artillery guns. Redford: Fry the Artillery! Player kills all enemies at the first Artillery gun. Redford: Clear! Player advances to the second Artillery gun. Redford: Infantry approaching! Player clears the second artillery gun. Redford: 'That's all of them, push on!. ''Player clears the third Artillery gun. 'Redford: '''Everyone ok? '''Haggard: '''Never been better! '''Sweetwater: '''I'm fine, New guy's fine too! Way to go new guy for staying alive, good start. '''Redford: '''Regroup! '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo-1 Charlie this is Mike-One Juliet. Are the Artillery guns still intact? ''A AH-64 Apache flies by, and engages several BMD-3s. 'Redford: '''You want us to use the enemy guns? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Affirmative. Bracket the hostiles by the bridge boys. But be advised, we've got friendlies in the area, out. ''Redford and Sweetwater looks at Haggard. '''Haggard: I ain't gonna do it, if I hit our guys you'll gonna yell at me. Haggard suddenly gets an idea. Haggard: Crazy idea part 2: Let the new guy do it. Sweetwater nods in approval. Redford: Marlowe! Stay sharp. Protect the convoy Juneau Convoy Commander: Convoy seeing enemy vehicles inbound! Start hitting those targets ASAP! Player fires the first barrage of artillery fire. Juneau Convoy Commander: Artillery fire, inbound. Artillery fire hits a target. Juneau Convoy Commander: We have impact on target. Player hits the second target. Juneau Convoy Commander: More vehicles inbound! Keep the finger on that trigger Bravo-One Charlie. Player destroys the second wave. Juneau Convoy Commander: 'Ok that's the last one. Textbook bracketing soldier! '''Juneau Convoy Commander: '''Tracking more bad guys down the road! ''Player destroys the third wave. '''Juneau Convoy Commander: '''Ok we're clear! Juneau Convoy is good to go! Saying again Juneau is clear! Nice shooting! Cutscene '''Mike-One-Juliet: Bravo-One-Charlie this is Mike-One-Juliet. Juneau Convoy needs an alternative route, bridge is shot to hell. Now there's a river crossing up ahead and it'd be perfect. You boys go sweep away the bugs. Over. Redford: Ok, we're on it Mike-One-Juliet. Out. Operation Ram Sweetwater: I could sure use a break from all this walking. Why don't we try to find some ride. Haggard: Oh yeah! We could get one of those Monster Trucks! Like, uh, Truckasaurus rex! I bet that'd suprise the hell out of those Russians! Sweetwater: I really don't know how to respond to that, Haggard. Player then goes attack some russians in a armored vehicle. Player can then choose between a Humvee or the Russian Armored vehicle. Sweetwater: Great Initiave, new guy. This is Perfect! Haggard: Well it ain't Truckasaurus Rex! Player then drives down to the town. Juneau Company: All right, Area's clear. Sir! Secure and hold that crossing and we'll join you as soon a we launch a path! Out! Player then drives down a mountain trail, and pass a house. Sweetwater: Can we check out that house? Redford: Negative. Haggard: There may be something valuble inside though. Sweetwater: Yeah! Look it's an old war-time tradition, ok? Redford: Marlowe! You take a look. Haggard: You're letting the new guy do it?! That's not fair. Player looks inside for something valueble. Finds an weapon box on the lawn, then looks inside the house. Inside in a case there is a H&K XM8 Assualt Rifle with a M320 Grenade Launcher. Haggard: Hey, new guy! Where'd you get that gun? It looks, uh, slightly less crappy then the one you had before. The player then gets back in the vehicle and drives a long a mountain road. A helicopter looks around in the distance. Sweetwater: Man oh man, please don't let him have seen us. Player continues driving down the road. Redford: Watch out for those Russians! Player then enagages some Russians. After a while of fighting, Mike-One-Juliet: Ok Bravo-One-Charlie, Juneau Company is inbound of you posistion. Hold out those Russians until they arrive, over! DO NOT UPDATE